


Searching High and Low (the Loved and Found remix)

by misura



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, good, you found him," Iskierka said, as if Laurence was only some sort of <i>thing</i> Temeraire had been careless enough to have misplaced somewhere and had now retrieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching High and Low (the Loved and Found remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046044) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 
  * In response to a prompt by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Really, Temeraire thought, it was little short of astonishing how far one might fly without even noticing if one was worried. In fact, it was almost as astonishing as seeing how much damage the storm had done; a storm only consisted of air, after all, which was perfectly harmless most of the time.

He wondered, briefly, if Laurence might find him a book to explain the phenomenon to him.

 

Laurence was very quiet on their flight home, and if it had not been for his weight, Temeraire might have believed he had only imagined finding Laurence.

As it was, he was merely very anxious to make sure that Laurence was all right. Obviously, Laurence had not eaten well these past months.

"You have lost a great deal of weight," he told Laurence, who responded merely by shaking his head, still looking wretchedly tired. "I have been carrying you for a very long time now, so it is no use at all to deny it." The best thing to do for Laurence would be to eat, of course, only all the humans Temeraire saw looked as hungry as Lawrence; it was all terribly depressing and unfair.

"I will be perfectly fine, I assure you," said Laurence, and Temeraire told himself that simply because he wanted so very badly to believe it, that did not necessarily mean it was not true. "Is Granby - "

"I believe so." Temeraire realized slightly guiltily than in his anxiety for Laurence, he had barely spared a thought for anyone else. Then again, Granby did not belong to him the way Laurence did, so it really was not Temeraire's duty to worry for him. Of course, he did like Granby, only it was not at all the same as the way he felt about Laurence, as surely Laurence would have realized, had he been quite himself. "In fact, I am almost sure of it, yes."

 

"Oh, good, you found him," Iskierka said, as if Laurence was only some sort of _thing_ Temeraire had been careless enough to have misplaced somewhere and had now retrieved.

Temeraire would have snapped at her if there had not been a part of him that felt she might be right. He _had_ been careless, after all, letting Laurence go off by himself, allowing himself to be taken in by Laurence's reassurances that he would be fine - reassurances that had now been proven to be wholly untrue, although of course Laurence could not have known so at the time.

Still, _Temeraire_ should have known. "Of course I found him," said Temeraire. "Did you think I would have returned here if I had not?"

"It certainly took you a very long time. Granby was quite worried." Iskierka's tone made it clear she thought this was entirely Temeraire's fault.

"It was very difficult to find Laurence. I do not think anyone else could have done it, really," said Temeraire. Naturally, he did not feel that finding Laurence was anything to brag about, but he also did not feel Iskierka was acting at all appropriate or respectful.

"Well, of course I could not leave Granby."

"No," Temeraire said, bravely striving to keep his tone even. "Of course you could not leave Granby. Nor would I have wanted you to," he added quickly. "So, you see, it is just as well."

 

"You are a sight for sore eyes, I don't mind admitting." Granby smiled weakly from the bed.

He looked worse than Laurence felt, which was saying something. "I could say the same to you." Laurence sighed and sat down. "Honestly, there were days when I was sure I would never see any of you ever again. It made it very tempting to simply give up."

"I am very glad you managed to resist that temptation. Temeraire is not the only one who would have taken your loss extremely hard, you know."

"Yes. I know." Laurence swallowed, feeling awkward. "So when may we expect you to be up and about again? I expect there will be a lot of work to do before we are fully recovered from this storm. We could certainly use you and Iskierka to help."

Granby sighed. "They tell me I am supposed to stay on my back and do nothing for at least another two weeks. I will be counting the hours, believe me. Although at least Iskierka has other things to do than fuss over me all day. That might make things a bit more bearable."

Laurence chuckled, the weight of the past months slowly gliding off of him. Soon enough, he knew, it would be replaced by the all too real worries of the present; for now, he would find joy in the simple fact that both he and Granby were still alive.


End file.
